Fierce
, Logic }} Sons: }} Sire: Mother: |pup = Reasonable's Pup |adult = Fierce |past = Hunter |current = None |status = Deceased }}Fierce is a dark ginger female wolf with a cream underbelly, muzzle, snout, and chest, a scar on the inside of her right foreleg, and golden eyes. Personality Fierce was, true to her name, very fiery. She never backed down from a challenge and was very protective of those she is close to. Her fierceness led her to save Boisterous from Bay, as she was able to recognize that Bay was an enemy from her words and actions. She was reluctant to open up after the deaths of her mate and pup. Backstory and Facts * Fierce was born to Reasonable and Quiet, in their small family Pack. * When she was old enough to leave, she did and became a dispersal wolf. * After a few moons she met Gallant, another dispersal male. * The two traveled together and become close, eventually becoming mates. * Fierce soon realizes she is expecting a litter, and the two are overjoyed. A single pup is born to Fierce and Gallant. * However, their bliss is soon spoiled when their territory is invaded by coyotes, and Gallant is fatally wounded and killed. * Devastated, Fierce and Pup leave their territory for a safer place. * The two don't make it far from their original home before Pup dies. * Fierce continued on alone, eventually finding Bay and Boisterous in a fight. She attacked Bay, preventing her from killing Boisterous, and was welcomed into the Pack. * She became close with a patrol wolf named Logic quite quickly and spent a lot of her time with him, sparking jealousy in his sister Clever. * Her life is cut short when she is attacked by a group of Fierce Dogs, where she is killed. Quotes :Fierce nuzzled her pup lovingly. "Pup! I've missed you." Pup raised his muzzle to hers. "You must go now," Gallant urged. Fierce, lifting her head from Pup, cocked her head. "But why? I've only just arrived." "You have a Pack to serve," Pup reminded her. "I promise I'll serve them well," Fierce responded. "Goodbye, my family." Her heart warmed, Fierce awoke. ― Fierce dreams about her former mate and pup :Logic overheard Fierce talking to Nimble. "When will she realize it?" he wondered aloud. "I can't hide the way I feel forever." The moment he had seen the ginger she-wolf, he hoped she would stay, so they could become friends. Perhaps even more than friends... :But Logic shook his massive head. Why would a wolf he barely knew ever want to be with him? ― Logic realizes his desire to become Fierce's mate :Fierce saw Nimble furiously shredding leaves with her claws. She padded over to her and nudged her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Nimble glared up at her, and Fierce almost flinched at the burning anger and anguish in her eyes. But Fierce held her gaze, and soon Nimble looked away. "Boisterous," she muttered. Suddenly she gave a lash of her tail. "Dog-brained wolf!" "Take it easy," Fierce said gently. "He doesn't know, does he?" Nimble nodded miserably. "You must find someone close to him to tell him. I can't. I hardly know the male-wolf. Maybe one of his littermates?" ― Fierce offers Nimble advice :"It's alright, Faithful," Fierce rasped. "I know I'm going to die." She fixed her gaze on Logic. "I know we talked about pups … I'm sorry that we won't have any." "You don't know that," Logic whined, flattening his ears. "Yes, I do," Fierce said firmly. Even now, Logic had the sense to submit to her. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you. I love you." "Fierce..." Logic could hardly force the words out. "Don't go!" "I won't." Her voice was a whisper. "I'll always be with you." Then her eyes shut, her head fell back, and she did not speak again. '' ― Fierce to Logic and Faithful as she dies :''Logic was lying on his belly beside Gentle. He couldn't stop thinking of Fierce. Every second she was gone was a second he resented. /I've never felt so awful/, he reflected. Grief and fury threatened to tear him apart, and he dug his claws into the ground. Pained stabbed through the sensitive, cracked claws, so he stopped, biting his lip to keep him from howling his sadness aloud. But he must have underestimated his feelings, and his tooth pierced his lip. Blood spurted from his mouth. /If only I'd fought harder, maybe she wouldn't be dead./ He was unable to keep a whimper from emerging from his throat. "Why, Fierce? Why did you have to go?" ― Logic after Fierce's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Winding-River Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Mother Wolves Category:Deceased Category:Lost Wolves Pack Members